Elsword Online
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Semenjak bisa melihat nama orang lain dari layar semi-transparan di atas kepala mereka, Elsword sudah sangat yakin kalau hidupnya benar-benar akan berubah. Drabble series. Warning: Banyak istilah-istilah Game.


**Summary:** Semenjak bisa melihat nama orang lain dari layar semi-transparan di atas kepala mereka, Elsword sudah sangat yakin kalau hidupnya benar-benar akan berubah. Drabble series, AllxElsword ringan (so Fujoshi out there, I'm not sorry for dissapoint you, wahahahaha!). Tahu komik The Gamer karangan Sun San-young dan Sang-ah? Ini terinspirasi dari sana.

* * *

Baiklah, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Elsword pagi ini. Ia sangat yakin bahwa ia salah makan semalam. Ia juga sudah berdoa kepada El Lady untuk melindunginya selama tidur sehingga ia bisa menyambut pagi keesokan harinya dengan segar. Meskipun tidak dipungkiri, ia juga meminta kepada El Lady untuk membuat hari esok menjadi berbeda daripada hari-hari yang sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka perbedaannya akan sebesar ini.

"Oi, Elsword! Cepat bangun!" ujar kakaknya, Elesis dengan kening mengkerut. Salah satu tangannya ada dipinggangnya sementara yang satunya lagi sedang menyandang sebuah Bokuto.

Kakaknya membangunkannya sambil membawa Bokuto adalah hal yang biasa – malah, kadang diikuti dengan acara pemukulan segala. Tapi, yang berbeda pagi ini adalah sebuah papan berwarna silver yang nampak melayang di atas kepala kakaknya.

[The Red Knight, Elesis – Lv. 20]

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan kakaknya, Elsword langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan melihat ke dalam sebuah ember berisi air di dalamnya. Dan tentu saja, di atas kepalanya juga terdapat sesuatu.

[Apperentice Knight, Elsword – Lv. 10]

Baiklah…ini benar-benar…di luar penalaran. Kecuali ini adalah sihir – atau teknologi Nasod. Sungguh, bangsa itu senang sekali membuat sesuatu melayang di sekitar mereka, kalau menurut cerita kakaknya – maka hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang biasa. Tapi, siapa yang melakukan ini dan untuk apa? Elsword melirik wajah kakaknya yang terlihat kebingungan. Nampaknya, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keanehan apapun, jadi bisa diasumsikan hanya dia yang melihat hal-hal ini

 _Hah_ , Elsword menghela napasnya, _keseharianku nampaknya mulai berubah_.

* * *

 **Menu Interface**

Pertama kalinya Elsword tanpa sengaja mengakses sesuatu yang bernama "Menu", dia terkejut. Setiap orang di sekitarnya berhenti bergerak, seakan waktu berhenti saat ia mengeluarkan layar semi-transparan berwarna biru tersebut. Bukan hanya orang-orang disekitarnya, Elsword sama sekali tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya kecuali kedua tangannya. Ia tidak bergerak hingga keesokan harinya, saat ia akhirnya menemukan cara untuk menutup benda itu.

Nampaknya, cara kerjanya tepat seperti layar yang digunakan para Nasod itu; yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah menggerakan jemarinya di atas benda tersebut seakan menyentuh sesuatu. Kebetulan ia menekan tanda [ X ] dan membuat layar itu tertutup. Huh, ternyata benar ini mendekati teknologi Nasod.

Kali berikutnya ia membuka Menu Window, Elsword sudah siap. Kali ini ia memperhatikan apa saja yang ada di Menu Window tersebut.

"Status, Skill Tree, Friendlist, Inventory, Quest Log, dan Summon Creature… apa-apaan sih ini?" Elsword mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa bingung.

Elsword kemudian membuka "Status Window". Menurut tulisan yang muncul disana, dia adalah calon anggota El-Search Party, adik dari Elesis yang keras kepala dan kekanakan, dengan temperamen yang buruk…kalau saja ia bisa memegang pedangnya, ia sudah menghantam sesuatu yang disebut "Status Window" ini menggunakan senjatanya. Tapi, ini artinya deskripsi tentang 'Temperamen yang buruk' itu benar? Tch…

Berikutnya ia memilih panel skill tree dan mendapati hanya 3 skill yang tersedia disana.

[ One-Handed Great-Sword Mastery – Passive, Lv. 3 ]

Oh well, siapa sangka, ternyata kemampuannya menggunakan great-sword dengan satu tangan sudah lumayan. Mungkin aku bisa melampaui kakakku dengan lebih cepat lagi, pikirnya. Ia kemudian melihat skill keduanya.

[ Way of the Sword – Passive, Lv. 0, membutuhkan One-Handed Great-Sword Mastery Lv. 5 ] [?]

Kedua mata Elsword melebar. Karena penasaran, ia menekan tanda [?] yang ada di samping skill tersebut.

[ Way of the Sword adalah kemampuan yang dapat membuat seseorang mengunakan energi yang terkumpul melalui serangan atau penggunaan skill oleh si pengguna untuk mengaktifkan aura tertentu. Terdapat dua tipe aura yang salah satunya akan aktif yaitu Aura of Destruction dan Aura of Vitality ]

… entahlah, tapi ini terdengar keren, dan berguna dalam pertarungan. Next, next.

[ Leadership Aura – Innate Ability, Lv. – 3]

Bagaimana bisa nilainya negatif 3!?

* * *

 **Quest dan Storyline**

"Ahem." Hagus berdeham. Elsword mengedipkan matanya yang dari tadi menatap Hagus.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Elsword?"

"Ah, um…" Elsword bingung mau menjawab apa. Lagipula, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau ada sebuah tanda [?] yang besar di atas kepala Hagus, iya kan?

Dan kukira aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua teknologi Nasod ini, pikir Elsword.

Dengan agak ragu-ragu, Elsword bertanya.

"Um, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu, Hagus?"

Wajah Hagus menjadi cerah, "Ah, senang kau bertanya. Kelompok perampok Banthus muncul di Ruben. Pertama, tolong temui Lowe."

Dan dengan segera, sebuah layar muncul di depan Elsword.

[ Quest Accepted: Suspicious Movement (Story Quest)] [?]

Matanya berkedut. "Accepted" – kalau menurut kamus yang ditinggalkan kakaknya – berarti "di terima". Aku tidak ingat sudah menyetujui quest ini, pikir Elsword kemudian membaca detail quest-nya.

[ Quest Description: temui Lowe. Reward: 100 ED, Beginner's Potion x5, EXP 500 ]

' _Hah… kalau begini, bagaimana caranya aku menolak kalau benda ini langsung menerima permintaan tanpa persetujuan dariku?_ '

Lalu Elsword berangkat menemui Lowe.

' _Dan serius, seseorang tolong hentikan musik yang selalu muncul setiap kali aku menyelesaikan misi!_ '

Dan hari berikutnya, Elsword sadar, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan suara BGM itu. oh well, carry on~

* * *

 **Random Mission**

Saat tengah menghajar Big Brother habis-habisan (entah kenapa, ini terdengar jahat) sambil berusaha keras menghiraukan tulisan 'Critical Hit!' atau 'Awesome!' dan 'Honorable!' yang muncul tiap dia memukul musuh berkali-kali, sebuah menu pop-up muncul di depannya.

[ Random Mission: waspada terhadap keadaan El-shard ]

Baiklah… Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali Random Mission macam ini muncul? (terakhir kali, misi semacam ini muncul saat Scar muncul di depan aku dan kakakku) kalau dilihat dari deskripsinya, dia harus waspada terhadap keadaan El-shard. Elsword melirik [ El-Shard Pieces ] yang ada dalam genggamannya. Benda itu dikategorikan sebagai Quest Item, sehingga belum bisa disimpan di dalam Inventory sebelum ia menyelesaikan misinya. Tapi yah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Menu. Inventory." Gumam Elsword sambil membuka menu Inventory. Ia kemudian menyentuh [ El-Shard Pieces ] yang kemudian memunculkan tulisan [ Turn Item into Object? Yes / No / **Cancel** ]. Lagi, mata Elsword berkedut. Dari tiga pilihan yang ada, cuma tombol Cancel yang berwarna, menandakan hanya tombol itu yang bisa ditekan saat ini. Elsword menutup layar tersebut kemudian memutuskan untuk secepatnya kembali ke Ruben dengan El-shard yang ia rebut kembali dari bawahan Banthus. Belum ada berapa langkah, ia dihentikan sebuah suara.

"Ah permisi, apa – "

"Gah! Kau mengincar El-Shard ya? Jangan mendekat!"

"Eh!? Tidak, aku – "

"Cheh, dasar Banthus, mengirim perempuan sekecil ini untuk melawanku? Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa katamu! Sebentar – itu El-Shard kan!? Kenapa pecah begitu?"

"AHA! Ternyata benar kau mengincar El-Shard!"

Dan sebuah serangan [ Lightning Bolt, Lv. 5 ] mengenainya. Tulisannya Lv. 5, tapi sakitnya itu keterlaluan.

* * *

 **Party Member dan Route*)**

"Apa? Jadi para bandit itu hanya umpan untuk menarik seluruh anggota El-Search menjauh dari El-Shard!?" ujar Elsword dengan emosi, tubuhnya masih memperlihatkan sisa-sia dari efek [ Paralysis ]. Plus, ia bisa melihat gambar petir kecil di sudut kanan atas penglihatannya. Sesuatu mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak akan bebas dari efek ini sebelum gambar itu menghilang.

"Iya. Aku dalam perjalanan menuju Ruben dan tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan pemimpin mereka." Jawab seorang Elf. Elsword melirik name-tag yang ada di atas kepalanya.

[ Elven Ranger, Rena – Lv. 20 ]

"Hmph, kalau dilihat dari kelakuannya, tidak mengherankan kalau El-Search Party itu hanya berisi orang bodoh, bisa-bisanya kalian tertipu dengan hal seperti ini."

Elsword menatap tajam perempuan dengan name-tag [ Magician, Aisha – Lv. 16 ] yang ada di sampingnya. Huh, yang benar saja! Dia beda dua level dariku! Awalnya ia mau mengejek balik. Namun ia ingat apa yang terjadi saat ia melawan kakaknya dulu yang berbeda 5 level darinya. Ingatan itu membuatnya merinding. Menyadari kedudukannya, Elsword hanya bisa tersenyum gugup sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kami kekurangan anggota dan kehilangan sedikit El-Shard membuat kami sangat khawatir…ehehe, mungkin kau benar, kami kumpulan orang bodoh, seharusnya kami menyadari hal itu sehingga tidak tertipu musuh."

Seketika, Aisha dan Rena membeku. Begitupula Elsword, tapi karena alasan yang berbeda. Dengan munculnya menu pop-up, sebuah suara yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Elsword bergema di kepalanya:

PING! [ You Gain A Skill! Passive Skill: Naïve Look has been created ] [ ?]

PING! [ You Activating Aisha's Route! Your Bond With Aisha is now Level One! ]

PING! [ You Activating Rena's Route! Your Bond With Rena is now Level One! ]

Elsword celingukan. Darimana asal suara itu? Dan lagi, apa itu Route? Semacam 'jalan', begitu?

"Ah, um," gumam Aisha membuat Elsword kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Aisha, "baguslah kalau kau mengerti tempatmu! Jangan diulangi lagi ya!"

Sekali lagi Elsword mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

PING! [ Your Naïve Look has gained a level! ]

PING! [ Your Bond With Aisha is now Level Two! ]

PING! [ Your Bond With Rena is now Level Two! ]

' _Wha – ? Tapi aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa! Dan sumpah, setelah hari ini berakhir, aku akan mengalami kesulitan pendengaran kalau begini terus._

"Daripada itu," kali ini Rena yang berbicara, "ayo kita segera kembali ke Ruben."

"Ou." Jawab Elsword singkat. Namun lagi-lagi terhenti.

[ Aisha and Rena has permanently joined your party as active-combat type! You can now request to fight alongside Aisha and Rena! ]

GAH! HENTIKAN SUARA BERISIK ITU!

* * *

( *: Route adalah istilah dalam Visual Novel atau Dating Sims yang mengacu pada arah cerita sebuah karakter yang sudah dipilih pemain untuk dijalani…what? I'm not nijikon or something T^T) Next...? [ Yes / No ]


End file.
